


WalkAShame...Sort of

by shanachie



Series: Holiday Prompts 2016 [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Fandom: Teen WolfCharacter or pairing: SterekWhich of these genres do you like: Banter, crack, fluff, porn, gen, established relationshipDo you want sexual content: either wayIf yes or either way, how do you feel about kink? Yes





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elebridith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elebridith/gifts).



Stiles groaned, flailing his arm out from under the blanket and trying to figure out why it felt like _The Who_ had taken up residence in his skull. _What_ had he done last night? On second thought, _where_ was he?! His head wasn't nestled in his oh so familiar pillow and he absolutely would have remembered buying _black_ sheets.

Lifting said sheets carefully, he was relieved to discover he was still wearing a familiar t-shirt and his own boxers. So at least he was probably not... something. Or other. He shook his head and then moaned at the motion.

"Stiles, I know you're awake," a _very_ familiar voice called, "you might as well come out."

"Fuck," Stiles groaned. Bits and pieces of the night before began to trickle back. The proud owner of a now legal ID, Stiles had decided to check out one of the local bars. The last person he'd expected to run into had been Derek _Freaking_ Hale.

"Stiles."

Apparently it didn't matter that he was now twenty-one, Derek's voice still had the capacity to reduce him to a horny sixteen year old with just his name. "In a minute," Stiles replied, not bothering to raise his voice. Derek would hear him just fine.

He hunted around, finally finding his jeans folded neatly on top of the dresser. Weirdly he was still wearing his socks so he just pulled his jeans on before heading out into the main room to face the werewolf.

Scratching at his head, at this point his hair was a lost cause without a shower, as he poked through the rooms, he finally found Derek in the kitchen. "Um," he started.

Turning from the stove, Derek wordlessly picked up the glass of water and bottle that had been sitting next to it. He handed them both to Stiles before returning his attention to the pan.

"Thanks?" Stiles hazarded.

"I assume your head has a band or two in residence. I thought you might appreciate that," Derek told him. "Breakfast'll be ready in a minute."

Checking the bottle, Stiles was only slightly surprised to discover it was the brand of pain killer he normally used. "Why do you even have this?" he asked as he opened the brand new bottle.

Derek plated the contents of the frying pan as he answered, "I picked it up after I poured you into bed last night."

"So we didn't... I didn't..."

"No. Despite your best efforts, nothing happened," Derek told him.

Stiles groaned, allowing his head to thunk down onto the table. This elicited another groan from the younger boy. "I regret my entire life right now."

Derek set a plate in front of him. "Eat up, you'll feel better."

"What _did_ happen last night?" Stiles asked as he downed the aspirin before poking at the food.

"We had a couple of drinks, you clearly had a few more drinks, I brought you here and put you to bed."

"And I didn't...say...anything?"

"You said a lot. It's you, Stiles. You never shut up."

"But nothing..."

Derek leaned over, pressing a kiss to the surprised man's lips. "I told you we'd discuss it when you were sober." He paused, looking Stiles in the eye. "But we don't need to discuss it when we both feel the same way, do we?"

"Oh, there is _so_ much we need to discuss, Sourwolf," Stiles said, hauling Derek back towards him. "But. Later."

Derek chuckled lowly as their lips met again. Later sounded like a good idea.


End file.
